


Pain and Pleasure

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Lucius shows Percy the pleasure under the pain....





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
[Losing one's home](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/77803.html) is a devastating loss. Losing the memories, the images that were forever ingrained into the very essence of the home are forever lost and never to be regained. But, to lose an inner sanctum is much more devastating. _I had plans for that third coffin and now, I shall have to make arrangements for another._  
  
Rodolphus has been kind to allow me entry to his Isle and to make it my resting place, but it is not my home. Today, I was reminded of how very true this fact is when Rodolphus would not allow me entry into his home. Banishing me to the outdoors like a dog, using the premise of keeping Bella at bay using my progeny to weaken her.  
  
I am most pleased with Weasley's transformation. In life he was timid and meek. Weak. In life immortal, he is force to be reckoned with with an insatiable thirst for power that is both intoxicating and arousing. [Giving and receiving](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_percyweasley/4650.html?#cutid1) comfort from him was in itself rejuvenating. He accepts pain and pleasure as readily as I do. A fine quality in a progeny.  
  
Once in our chambers, the embrace he offered was that of a lover and not of a son. He took his time in divesting me of my robes, slowly tracing each line of exposed skin with a long fingernail before following the trail with his tongue. He was a soothing lover. But not a careful one. Memories of having another much younger boy give such careful attention to my body flooded my mind and throwing my head back and closing my eyes, I imagined it was him once more. Exploring my body with unsure touches, calloused hands over my soft skin. It was bliss.  
  
"Sire," Weasley whispered in my ear. "You are beautiful."  
  
"As are you, my son." I tilt his head and trace the long column of his throat with my tongue, my fangs grazing the skin just above the marks I had claimed him with.  
  
My hands ran down his body, removing his robes and exploring over every inch of his pale skin. The comfort was delicious, but I needed the pain. The pain that always served to remind me of who I was. Of the man I had been and who now as an immortal, of the god I am to be.  
  
"Feed," I tell him. Opening a wound above my breast and shudder with pleasure as he drinks of me. His hands trailing down my body to grip me and stroke me as he fed. "Yes. Feed my son and I will feed from you." He stroked me expertly, his fingers caressing and squeezing enough to draw the blood there. Pulling him from my chest, I push him down on his knees and glare at him cooly. "Drink," I guiding his mouth to my erection and groaning deep in my chest when he engulfed me. Hot mouth sheathing me perfectly. He took pleasure in my pleasure and I drank of that desire as well. Until I slid away from him to gain another pleasure from him. His pain.  
  
He accepted the pain. He accepted it and drank of it and begged for more. Even before I would allow his release, he was bathed in blood and the heady scent of blood and sex in the air made my own desires flare even faster than ever before. He had allowed me to feed from him and I took as much as I could, sinking my fangs into his neck, his chest just above the nipple, his hip, being careful not to drive too deep and chip a tooth, and finally his femoral artery. This one, I savored.  
  
Running my tongue down his stomach to the bed of curls nestling his red and weeping cock, I laved him and drank of his scent. Arousal. Need. Power. All there in the swipe of my tongue. Devouring him and holding his hips down to keep him from bucking into my mouth, I savored his tangy seed. But it wasn't enough. It's never enough. Just as his energies were beginning to drain and his cock softened in my mouth, I sank my teeth into his inner thigh, cupping his sac as I drank of him. Drank of those he'd fed on eliciting a moan from deep within my chest that resonated against his thigh and up to his mouth where he gasped and clawed at my hair.  
  
"Master! Please! Let me feel your release." He begged so prettily. So readily. He gave me what Severus never could. He gave me dominion over him and I snatched it the moment it was extended.  
  
Drawing my fangs away from his body, I turned him and lifted his hips. Biting one buttock, I drove a finger deep inside him, without warning or preparation. Pain. It is the only absolute in life and with it, a reminder of the mortal realm we left behind.  
  
He bowed his back hissing as I drove another finger inside him, scissoring them, opening him, preparing him only slightly for the next invasion. He was mine to claim as often as I chose. It was my right to do so and his [job] to fulfill my every desire and need. He is to feed me when I am weak and hunt for me when I can not hunt and allow me every pleasure and pain I choose to take from him. He is to offer it readily, as I had done with my own Sire.  
  
With one hand on his hip and the other at the base of my shaft, I drove into him hard, sinking deep into his heat and holding myself there long enough to flex within him and make him beg again.  
  
"Please Sire... Please move." Music to my ears, his voice is.  
  
Leaning forward, I grip his shoulders and drive into him, fierce and fast. Taking everything I can and offering nothing in return. Slamming into his taut body over and over, I sank my teeth into his shoulder just as my release overtook me and spilling deep inside him, I shuddered and drank from him once more, pulling away from him in one move, leaving him bloodied, sweaty and sated. He looked beautiful leaking before me. My seed glistening against his cleft, his blood splattered among the freckles on his skin.  
  
Still wet from my release, I slid into my coffin as dawn drew near and beckoned him to me. "Come my son. Let us seek solace in our death once more."  
  
He shakily slid atop me and pulling the lid closed I embraced him again and waited for the moment where our souls would be released again.  
  
He had been a most exquisite meal, my progeny. And I am certain Bella will find him most enticing. More than she has previously. She will owe me for training yet another lover. I will need to collect from her soon. I have plans for the Potions Master and she may have just what I need to keep him tied to me forever.  
  
Now to await her arrival.  



End file.
